Die Akatsuki und eine Weltreise
by JekyllJacks
Summary: Deidara wird entführt und die Akatsuki muss ihn nun suchen gehen, doch das Ganze stellt sich als nicht ganz so leicht heraus, denn der Entführer ist gewitzt. Er schickt die Akatsuki einmal auf eine Weltreise. Die Reiseroute, so wie Leben und Tod der Charaktere hängt jedoch von euch ab. (Interaktive FanFiktion, Pairings im späteren Verlauf)


**Titel: Die Akatsuki und eine Weltreise**

 **Kurzbeschreibung:** Deidara wird entführt und die Akatsuki muss ihn nun suchen gehen, doch das Ganze stellt sich als nicht ganz so leicht heraus, den der Entführer ist gewitzt. Er schickt die Akatsuki einmal auf eine Weltreise. Die Reiseroute, so wie Leben und Tod der Charaktere hängt jedoch von euch ab. (Interaktive FanFiktion, Pairings im späteren Verlauf)

 **Kapitel 1:** Regeln + Das erste Rätsel

[style type="bold"] **Vorwort:** [/style] Ich will nicht lange drum herum labern und komme gleich zum Punkt. Dies hier ist eine Interaktive FanFiktion. Die Idee hab ich mir netterweise von meinem Österreich leihen dürfen. Danke dafür fiseresse 3 *ganz viel liebe an dich*

[style type="bold"] **WICHTIG – Die Regeln!** [/style]

Diese FF hat aber natürlich auch die ein oder anderen Regeln und zu denen komme ich nun!

[style type="bold"] **Regel Nummero Eins:** [/style] Jedes Kapitel wird an einem anderen Ort spielen und am Ende des Kapitels gibt es ein Rätsel, welches ihr lösen sollt. Die Lösung von diesem Rätsel gibt den nächsten Ort vor.

[style type="bold"] **Regel Nummero Zwei:** [/style]Die Reiseroute ist nicht logisch, es kann also jeder Ort sein.

[style type="bold"] **Regel Nummero Drei:** [/style] Es wird drei Antwort Möglichkeiten geben, eine ist die Richtig und die anderen zwei sind Falsch.

[style type="bold"] **Regel Nummero Vier:** [/style] Bei der richtigen Antwort steht am Ende des Kapitels das nächste Rätsel, bei der falschen Antwort jedoch, töte ich einen der Charaktere.

Wenn das der Fall ist, springen wir zum vorigen Rätsel zurück und ihr dürft nochmal raten, wenn ihr wieder falsch liegt, dann ist der Charakter endgültig tot und taucht nicht wieder auf. Ich werde dann ohne diesen Charakter weiter schreiben.

Verstanden? Sehr gut, dann fangen wir mal an mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Deidara saß auf dem Dach des Quartieres, er ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln und formte kleine Tonfigürchen. Einige davon schickte er auf weite Reise nur um sie wenig später explodieren zu lassen.

Kunst war eben eine Explosion!

Der junge Attentäter formte weiter einige Figuren, diesmal ein bisschen größer wie die vorigen, und ließ auch diese Explodieren.

Er liebte es die hellen Funken zu sehen wenn seine Meisterwerker in die Luft gingen.

Grinsend sah er sich das Spektakel vor seinen Augen an. Hier oben auf dem Dach konnte er wenigstens die Dinge tun und lassen wie er es wollte, ohne das Sasori ihm immer dazwischen funkte und seine Kunst nieder machte.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Streitigkeiten über die wahre Kunst.

Deidara jedoch war schon lange der Meinung, dass ihre Kunst nur miteinander agieren konnten.

Die Ewigkeit hält nicht ohne den einen Moment.

Und kurze Momente, konnten auch für die Ewigkeit bestehen bleiben.

Er griff nach seinem Lehm und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er ins Leere griff.

Fragend sah er sich um.

Wo war seine Tasche hin?

Ein Schatten beugte sich schließlich über ihn und der Blonde drehte sich um.

Er blickte direkt in die Augen eines maskierten Mannes. Er trug dunkle Kleidung, kein Stirnband war zu sehen, die Maske die der Mann trug, war eine Oni Maske.

Warum trug er die? Und das zu so einer Zeit?

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, hm?"

Der Blonde war ja schließlich höflich.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, der Mann trat näher auf ihn zu und beugte sich nah an sein Ohr: „Bist du Deidara?"

„Kommt drauf an wer es wissen will?"

„Ich werte das als Ja. Du bist Mitglied bei Akatsuki hab ich Recht?"

„Also auf die Frage werde ich nun echt nicht antworten, anscheinend sind Sie blind", rief Deidara empört auf und zeigte auf seinen Mantel.

Der Mann ging ein wenig zurück, nur um dann zu kichern: „Sehr gut, dann wird es definitiv Leute geben die nach dir suchen werden."

War der Mann nun komplett bekloppt? Natürlich sucht man nach ihm, er war ein S-Rang Nuke-Nin, für gewöhnlich sucht man nach solchen Leuten!

Er wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als er einen Schlag gegen den Kopf kassierte.

Sternchen sehend fiel der Blonde um.

Was war da gerade geschehen?

Seit dem Vorfall waren mittlerweile zwei Tage vergangen, im Hauptquartier der Akatsuki hatte Pain schließlich eine Versammlung veranlasst: „Wisst ihr wieso ihr hier seid?"

Kopfschütteln von allen Anwesenden.

Pain seufzte: „Dachte ich mir." Er erhob sich und sah streng in die Runde: „Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, ist es in letzter Zeit erstaunlich ruhig hier, das liegt daran, dass Deidara seit zwei Tagen fehlt."

Verwirrt sahen sich die Mitglieder an.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, ist es euch nicht aufgefallen. Jedenfalls, es bereitet mir leichte Bauchschmerzen, dass seit zwei Tagen irgendwie jede Spur von dem explosivem Jungen fehlt."

„Wie kann es sein das Deidara einfach verschwindet und niemand merkt es?", fragte Kisame und wirkte dabei mehr als nur verwirrt.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", sagte nun Itachi.

„Naja, für gewöhnlich hält sich Deidara gern mal allein für sich irgendwo auf, wenn er nicht gerade bei seinem Danna klebt", sagte Hidan spottend und warf Sasori, der ungewöhnlich unruhig aussah, ein zweideutiges Grinsen zu.

„Schluss jetzt. Ich möchte dass ihr ihn bitte suchen geht, ich denke er wird sich hier irgendwo im Quartier aufhalten", ordnete Pain an.

„Ob er sich verlaufen hat?", fragte Tobi und umfasste nachdenklich sein Kinn.

„Dann muss er schon sehr Blond sein, wenn er sich hier verläuft", meinte Hidan genervt und schob dann motzend nach: „Ich sehe es echt nicht ein nach diesem Wirbelwind zu suchen."

„Hidan, er ist ein Mitglied der Organisation, so wie Du und Ich, also wird jeder mithelfen den Bengel zu suchen und wenn ihr ihn habt, dann schickt ihn zu mir", klärte Pain Hidan und die Anderen auf, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und dann verschwand.

Die Mitglieder erhoben sich und machten aus, wer welches Eck nach dem blonden Bomber absuchen sollte.

Und so suchten sie bis in den späten Abend hinein, doch von dem Attentäter fehlte jede Spur.

„Sasori, du kanntest ihn am besten, wo hat er sich noch gerne aufgehalten?", fragte Kisame und auch er war mittlerweile besorgt um den Jüngeren.

Sasori überlegte: „Er hielt sich gerne auf dem Dach auf, da konnte er ungestört seine Kunst ausleben."

Gemeinsam gingen die Nuke-Nins in die Richtung des Daches, sie stiegen rauf und sahen sich um.

Das einzige was sie jedoch vorfanden war die Lehmtasche und ein Zettel.

Sasori stürzte sich auf das Überbleibsel und nahm es prüfend an sich.

Der Junge war eindeutig in Schwierigkeiten, ohne seinen Lehm konnte er gegen Angreifer nicht mehr so viel auswirken.

„Wir sollten Pain Bescheid geben", sagte er schließlich und erhob sich mit den Fundsachen in den Armen.

Sie gingen runter und klopften an die Tür von Pains Zimmer, sie traten ein und schilderten, was sie auf dem Dach gefunden hatten.

Pain nahm den Zettel entgegen und las sich ihn durch, seine Augen weiteten sich, das klang nicht so gut.

„Ruft die Anderen zusammen, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sasori und Kisame nickten und suchten die anderen Mitglieder.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir ein kleines Problem", begann Pain zu reden.

„Wieso? Ist Barbie ausgerissen?", kam es von Hidan und Pain warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Er wurde entführt. Unser einziger Anhaltspunkt ist dieser Zettel hier", er hielt das Stück Papier in die Luft: „Die Person, die Deidara entführt hatte, schrieb, dass er uns jedes Mal ein Rätsel hinterlassen würde, welches wir gemeinsam lösen mussten. Er hat außerdem ein Portal erschaffen und reist so mit Deidara durch die menschliche Welt."

Sichtlich irritiert wurde Pain gemustert, dann sagte er: „Wir müssen im Team zusammen arbeiten und alles daran setzen unser jüngstes Mitglied wieder zu finden. Vergesst eure bisherigen Missionen und die Bijuus, die können warten, wir müssen Deidara finden!"

Die Anderen nickten schließlich und Pain las das erste Rätsel vor.

[style type="bold"] **Wo befindet sich eines der größten städtischen Innenaquarien der Welt?**

 **A) Toronto / Kanada**

 **B) Osaka / Japan**

 **C) Lissabon / Portugal** [/style]

Viel Spaß beim Rätseln ;) Und vergesst nicht mir die Antwort zu schreiben!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
